


Poke Doll

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: Plumeria wakes up one morning to discover one of most treasure possessions is missing. Who took it, and why?





	Poke Doll

_Squeaks… Mambo… Sweetie… Éclair… Tootsie… Sarge… Cherry… Pixie…_

Shortly after waking up Plumeria went down the line of her stuffed Poke Dolls, knowing something was amiss but was unable to figure it out right away. She held out her fingers as she mentally called out each one, stopping when she reached Grape. That’s who was absent!

With how tidy her room was, Plumeria would’ve noticed if any of her stuffed companions had fallen on the floor during the night. It seemed impossible due to where Grape was place, but she even looked behind the furniture in case something truly odd had happened. Of course, she came up with nothing, and she could feel a bit of anxiety in her chest.

Although she had many, each Poke Doll was special to her. Besides each being given a unique name they held a special memory of when they were purchased. It may have been a foolish way to spend money, but it had always helped Plumeria to get a new one whenever times had really gotten tough, the added presence soothing.

The only answer could be that someone had come into her room during the night and spirited Grape away. It was awful to think about… Someone sneaking in while she was sound asleep, violating her personal space, to take something so dear to her.

How could someone betray her like that? Plumeria hugged her arms. She’d tried so hard to be a rock for all the Grunts, a “Big Sister” they could always rely on, look up to, and come to in times of need. Had this act been malicious, or had someone just needed something to snuggle during the night and wasn’t sure how to ask?

Plumeria could easily forgive and understand the latter. What was most important right now was hurrying to the rooms the Grunts slept in before most of them would be awake and heading off to do other things. She usually was the first one up so she should be able to catch the culprit.

Not even bothering to put on makeup first, Plumeria made her way to the closest room of female Grunts, opening the door without even knocking. She swiftly closed the door behind her when she saw she’d caught a few of them changing.

“One of my Poke Dolls is missing,” Plumeria explained calmly. “Does anyone here have it? You’re not in any trouble; I just want it back.”

She was answered either by “No”s or headshakes. Plumeria wanted to believe them, but she searched the beds and dressers just in case before moving on to the second women’s sleeping quarters.

She got the exact same result there. This only left the two men’s rooms. She certainly wouldn’t think any less of a boy who wanted sleep with a Poke Doll, and they did get some younger male recruits recently, but it still came as a surprise.  
This time Plumeria knocked on the door. “I’m coming in!” she warned, giving the boys a few moments before she entered and repeated her reason for the intrusion a third time.

The boys all swore none of them had it, not recalling seeing any of them bringing one in before they settled down for the night. As much as Plumeria didn’t want to root through the belongings of teenage boys, she had to know for sure, promising not to say anything about the more embarrassing items she uncovered.

By process of elimination it had to be the fourth room, and yet she came up empty again. It was as if Grape had simply disappeared, and yet…

“No way…”

Would he really? Then again, it was that particular Poke Doll, after all… Now Plumeria just felt foolish not to arrive at that conclusion immediately. He was always the latest riser out of everyone, so Plumeria took her time making her way to Shady House’s top floor.

  
The door always creaked when it opened, but the Boss of Team Skull didn’t even notice. He continued to sleep, snoring somewhat. Plumeria approached and carefully pulled back the covers.

Underneath Guzma wore a white undershirt and purple boxers, but Plumeria’s gaze went to what was under his arm: Grape, the Butterfree Poke Doll.

Plumeria smiled both in relief and at the strange sight of “Big Bad Guzma” being the one who’d swiped her doll. She couldn’t be angry; she knew he’d never be able to swallow his pride in order to ask her permission to borrow it.

“Hey,” Plumeria placed her hand on Guzma’s shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. “Are you going to sleep all day?”

Guzma let out an odd noise before he woke up, startled, seemingly shocked to see Plumeria standing over him.

“You two had a sleepover and didn’t invite me?” Plumeria teased as she picked up Grape from Guzma’s loosened grip, trying to ignore the damp spot she felt on its foot.

“I-I…” Guzma blushed in embarrassment, then looking at the alarm clock that had failed to go off. It was the one time he’d ever bothered to set one and… He grabbed it and hurled it against the wall as hard as he could in frustration, busting it into dozens of pieces. “I was gonna put it back before ya woke up!”

“It’s OK,” Plumeria soothed, sitting down on a space next to him when Guzma sat up. “It’s not a big deal, I just wasn’t sure where it had gone.”

“I know how much those dolls me to ya… Shouldn’t’ve took one without askin’ but…” Guzma suddenly looked rather weary, like he’d just gotten done with a difficult day rather than just getting up.

“You’ve always liked Butterfree,” Plumeria recalled with a smile, remembering fondly how Guzma would always stop to watch if one happened to be around. It was a habit that stuck around from childhood to young adulthood. “Guzma, are you OK?” there had to a reason he felt the need to take Grape.

“Had some bad dreams and was out of booze,” Guzma admitted after a moment. “Every time I shut my eyes my dad…” He couldn’t say anymore, but he didn’t have to.

Plumeria looked down at Grape. She’d had this doll for a fair amount time now, but it was still in excellent condition. While it had caused her a lot of distress for even one doll to go missing, in reality it wouldn’t hurt to go without it for awhile, especially since she’d know where it was.

She gave Grape a soft kiss on the head. “I think it should stay with you.” Plumeria placed the Butterfree down so its wings were resting against Guzma’s stomach. “I like that idea better than you drinking.”

“I-it was just a one time thing, Plumes. You don’t-”

“Hold onto it for a little while longer and see how you feel about it. You can give it back anytime.”

Considering the discussion over, Plumeria got up and exited the room, leaving Guzma to stare at the doll, knowing what a caring gesture it was for her to leave something so precious with him.

It wasn’t just that the doll was of a Butterfree. Guzma picked the it up and held it close to his face, taking in a deep breath through his nose. It smelled just like his best friend, the one person in this world who could make him feel safe and at ease.

 


End file.
